This invention relates to a transfer device that is used for transferring a transferring material on an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred.
Various transfer devices have been conceived that are used in case of transferring a transferring material such as a tape like an adhesive tape or a non-adhesive tape, a solid or liquid paste or a binding agent on an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred such as papers or leaves. For example, a known transfer device comprises a refillable cartridge that can hold a transferring material and a transfer head to make the transferring material contact with an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred, and a case that accommodates the refillable cartridge detachably. In accordance with this arrangement, when all of the transferring material is used up or the transfer head is broken, commonly (for example, refer to patent document 1) a locked state of the refillable cartridge and the case is releaser, the refillable cartridge is dismounted from the case and then the dismounted refillable cartridge is exchanged with a new refillable cartridge comprising a new transferring material and a new transfer head.
(Patent document 1) Japan Patent Laid Open Number 2002-178694 (FIG. 2 or the Like)
However, for the transfer device of the above arrangement, since the refillable cartridge and the case are relatively tightly engaged each other, a user has to use his or her both hands in order to separate the refillable cartridge from the case, when the user exchanges the refillable cartridge, which makes it difficult to separate the refillable cartridge from the case. In addition, if the refillable cartridge is so designed to be flat to the case in a state that the refillable cartridge and the case are assembled in order to obtain a smooth touch when the transfer device is in use, it might be difficult for a user to recognize a boundary between the refillable cartridge and the case. As a result, it is not easy for the user to recognize how to operate which portion when he or she wants to exchange the refillable cartridge and an operation to exchange the refillable cartridge can be made further complicated. In addition, a transfer device can be conceived whose arrangement is; engaging portions are arranged to be engaged each other on a distal end portion of a case and a distal end portion of a refillable cartridge, in order to dismount the refillable cartridge from the case, the refillable cartridge is rotated by making use of the engaging portions as a fulcrum, and the refillable cartridge is so set to be dismounted from the case by making use of a structure wherein a distance between the rear end portion of the case and the rear end portion of the refillable cartridge becomes larger when the refillable cartridge is rotated, on the one hand in order to mount a new refillable cartridge on the case, each distal end portions of the case and the new refillable cartridge are engaged each other and the new refillable cartridge is rotated by making use of the engaged portion as a fulcrum. However, in accordance with the transfer device of this arrangement, a complicated operation such that the refillable cartridge is rotated is required to exchange the refillable cartridge, it is difficult for a user who is not familiar with thus arranged transfer device, especially for a user who uses this transfer device for the first time, to exchange the refillable cartridge smoothly, resulting in a problem of being low in terms of usability. In addition, the transfer device of this arrangement has another problem that it is difficult for a user to recognize how to exchange the refillable cartridge.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present claimed invention mainly intends to provide a transfer device wherein a refillable cartridge can be exchanged smoothly with a simple operation.